


[Podfic] Everybody wants to be a Cat

by MistbornHero



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Animal Transformation, Arthur Finds Out, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cat!Merlin, Cats, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: It was an accident, the first time. He hadn’t meant to do it, the spell had gone wrong and instead of making himself move with cat-like stealth (and thus stopping Arthur complaining he was scaring off all the game on hunting trips) he had managed to turn himself into an actual cat.Story by Clea2011





	[Podfic] Everybody wants to be a Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody wants to be a Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706495) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



> Hope you enjoy!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:12:50 
  * **File type:** MP3 (3 MB)



### Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/MerlinEverybodyWantsToBeACat)
  * On [DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ubshlmne5cmqga9/Merlin-EverybodyWantsToBeACat.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Jo7QBF3tGiGgcytixf5QeuttgARfNcPL/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Everybody wants to be a Cat_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706495)
  * **Author:** Clea2011 
  * **Reader:** mistbornhero 
  * **Editor:** mistbornhero 
  * **Cover artist:** mistbornhero 



  


**Author's Note:**

> Sound Effects Used [1](https://freesound.org/people/_stubb/sounds/406613/), [2](https://freesound.org/people/Stevious42/sounds/259620/), [ 3](https://freesound.org/people/spacether/sounds/385892/), [4](https://freesound.org/people/theshaggyfreak/sounds/274989/), [5](https://freesound.org/people/Zabuhailo/sounds/146968/).
> 
> Song is Everybody Wants to be a Cat from the Aristocats movie.


End file.
